


Raise the Bar

by complicatedsyrup



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, First Meetings, Gay, Gay Bar, Licking, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatedsyrup/pseuds/complicatedsyrup
Summary: Kazuichi is just trying to get through the night. He wants to be a good friend, but sometimes you're misinformed.





	Raise the Bar

I don’t usually go out, especially on the weekend. Bars are always crowded and I’m way too exhausted to deal with the noise that everyone makes. If I wanted to drink and have fun I could just get something from the convenience store, watch something on TV, and maybe invite friends over if I was feeling up to it.  
  
But no.  
  
Hajime wanted to go out for his bachelor party, and being one of his groomsmen, I had to go with everyone.  
  
I had just gotten off work and despite my rush, I still showed up fifteen minutes late. I texted Hajime an apology while simultaneously asking where the group was. Usually it’s not hard to spot a large group in a small place like this, but it seemed pretty busy with people stacking up in the booths.  
  
‘Sorry Kazuichi! We’re running late! Wait for us!’``  
  
I felt my shoulders droop under the weight of having to be in this sleazy gay bar for longer than I needed to be, absolutely alone. I don’t even know why they chose this place anyway. The streets were littered with questionable folks and there were bigger, more reputable places two blocks away. Something about ‘meeting for the first time’ and it ‘being romantic that they could go back after so long.’  
  
I considered the pros and cons of going outside and getting some fresh air. The drawbacks all included some form of kidnapping and absolutely freezing air, so I didn’t dare try to go back out there. My bright pink hair and highlighter yellow work clothes would definitely make me stand out in the crowd. Refusing to quit so easily, I walked up to the bar and ordered something fruity to sweeten the pain of my abandonment. I sat alone at the bar facing the door, making sure I didn’t look at anyone too long. I didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea, guys just aren’t usually my cup of tea, and even if they were, none of these people were particularly appealing.  
  
Eventually, my phone ran out of battery and I was stranded. Hajime hadn’t texted me in time for it to stay alive, so I just had to wait it out and stare at the door. I was getting increasingly more bored and uncomfortable.  
  
Then a flash of light colored hair popped in the door. I recognized the blond from somewhere and it was a miracle. Was it Himekuta? Farakuta? I didn’t know him, but he was one of Nagito’s groomsmen that I had seen a picture of and I distinctly remembered blond hair. The man that had walked in was facing away, having to show his ID again to the bouncer, which was understandable, he was really short. When he turned around, I was able to see his face and I wasn’t really sure if it was him, but I caught his eye. I didn’t remember a scarred eye in the picture nor did I remember looking quite so young, but it could have just been an old picture. He waded through the crowd and made his way to the bar.  
  
“So you’re.. Are you waiting for someone?” He asked. His voice was much deeper than I was expecting from such a small guy and it seemed unsure. “Ugh thank goodness, I was about to leave! My phone died and I couldn’t get into contact with anyone! I’m glad you showed up!” I smiled as he sat down next to me. He looked worried, but not enough that it wasn’t just worrying about my extroverted tendencies.  
  
“I’m sorry to keep you waiting then. Is this your first time doing something like this?” he looked up to me, a smile on his lips that was feigning confidence. I thought back to the last time I went to a bachelor party. I couldn’t remember it very well, but I did distinctly remember it being significantly less gay. “Nah I think it was at least a few years ago,” I said grinning. His face seemed to relax a little, showing that we must have been in the same situation.  
  
“Anyway um, so will you tell me your name? You can call me Kuzuryuu,” he asked. Thank goodness, I was so unsure about his name and I was about to force myself to ask what Kanji it was written in so he’d be forced to say it out loud “Name’s Kazuichi Souda! No need for formalities, you can just call me Kazuichi!” I insisted, he looked away with a blush, seeming uncertain with the informality. He loosened his tie a little before telling me I could call him by his first name too.  
“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” I laughed and took his hand. “This is.. Not how I expected this to go. You’re making it too damn easy to like you,” Fuyuhiko muttered out. His tense shoulders seemed to loosen up a bit and he unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, pulling the tie down even further.  
  
He signalled the bartender and ordered a drink. His brow furrowed angrily when the man asked him to show his ID once more before handing the drink over. “I’m fucking twenty three, is it really that hard to believe?” he looked at me incredulously. The expression only helped to make him look even younger as the pout accentuated his blushing cheeks and button nose. “O-of course not!” I said, hoping my tone didn’t give away my disbelief of his age. I managed to make it through another drink and he ended up ordering at least two more. He seemed tense.  
  
His eyes kept darting towards me and he was swallowing a lot. Our legs were pressing together with the close proximity of the barstools and he seemed to be glancing down at it very often. After a few minutes of silence he swallowed final time and sighed into his mostly empty glass. He drank what was left and stood up, looking me in the eyes intently.  
  
“Fuck it, let’s dance,” he smiled up to me and took my wrist. I attempted to shrug before I was practically lifted from my seat as Fuyuhiko pulled me. I got dragged to the dance floor by a man nearly a head shorter than me into a crowd that was huge and hot. Everyone was pressed up against each other and this was not where I would usually go in bars like this, but it would definitely kill some time, so I agreed.  
  
Immediately Fuyuhiko was on me. The hand on my wrist parted as we made our way into the center of the dance floor. The hand had now moved to my shoulder and it seemed like all the reserves the shorter man had, had left as soon as I agreed to dance with him. The crowd forced our bodies together and I could feel hot breath on my neck. He moved with the beat gracefully, putting my awkward movements to shame. At this point, I couldn’t even tell if it was just the crowd holding us together. I found myself pressing into him and holding his waist. He turned around and ground his ass into me. With my hands firmly planted on his hips, I ground right back into him. I heard a small whimper escape his mouth and he turned back around quickly. His blush a deep pink on his cheeks and his eye heavy lidded. He grabbed onto my collar and continued to press himself into me as much as he could. Surprising myself, I didn’t make any effort to stop him, in fact my actions were encouraging him to continue.  
  
His free hand made its way into my hair and he started tugging gently. My eyes shut and a gasp left my mouth. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” he stammered out. He moved away slightly and his hands fell to his sides. From here, I could see that he had a small grouping of little freckles on his nose, and the blush that hadn’t left his face since he walked in had gotten even darker. I grabbed his hand and put it back into my hair. “You definitely didn’t hurt me,” I breathed into his ear. He shuddered and started tugging onto my hair, harder this time. I found myself leaning my body in to him, and he returned the sentiment. We were mindlessly grinding into each other in a huge crowd of people. I could hear Fuyuhiko’s breath and every time I pressed into him he would curse softly or groan. I wanted to make him do it more.  
  
We slowly made our way over to the wall and I pressed him into it, asserting what little dominance I had over him. Fuyuhiko was eating it up. His tie had lowered down his chest and somewhere in the mix, he had unbuttoned even more of his shirt. Not only that, but his slacks seemed to have grown a few inches in the front. I grinned at him, showing my expanse of sharp teeth, and held him against the wall. He looked away and blushed. His lips were parted slightly and I just couldn’t help myself. I crouched a bit and wrapped my arms around him before hoisting him up and holding him to the wall.  
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” Fuyuhiko growled out, but the position was forcing him to wrap his legs around me, so I ground into him and he moaned before he could complain anymore. He was so light in my arms it would be easy to forget he was there if I wasn’t pressing into him and hearing him groan so deeply into my ears. I looked him in the eyes briefly, and pressed my mouth to his. I felt him tense for a moment before he melted into the kiss. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and slipped his ringed fingers back into my hair, pulling and teasing, causing me to gasp into the kiss. I felt a smirk on Fuyuhiko’s lips, causing his lips to part ever so slightly. I used this to my advantage and slipped my tongue into his mouth. Now, as I lapped at his tongue and the roof of his mouth, I could feel the vibration of each moan that he was letting out.  
  
I pulled away for air, briefly sucking on his bottom lip. I moved down to kiss his neck, biting softly and licking up the sensitive area he was exposing to me. “Ah fuck, Kazuichi.. please, I- I need you,” the look in his good eye was so pleading and his blush was so deep there was no way I could refuse him. “Here?” I questioned, pressing my hips into him again. It wasn’t just him that needed this.  
  
“I have- m-my car? It’s in the back lot,” Fuyuhiko was desperately clinging to me. His fidgeting was showing how desperate he was if his voice hadn’t already given it away. Any friction earned a soft curse, but they were slowly getting louder. I nodded and place him back on the floor. He wobbled a bit, slowly gaining back his center of gravity. “Let’s go damn it,” he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the exit. I tried not to think about how hard and obviously flustered we were as we walked out the door into the cold night. I was dragged up to a car that resembled more of a limo rather than a car and we got in.  
  
“Is there a driver for this or somethin’?” I asked, embarrassed. The last thing I wanted was for someone to listen to all the sounds I was making Fuyuhiko make. Just thinking about those sounds had my dick throbbing even more. He shook his head and fumbled around in a compartment in the expanse of plush car. Fuyuhiko took out a huge sleeping mat and laid it on the floor of the car quickly and efficiently before reaching into his slack’s and producing a condom.  
“Wow.. you came prepared,” I attempted to say, but he was already attacking my body again, this time with more force than before. He kissed me sloppily and pulled me on top of him as he fell back. I pinned his wrists up over his head with one hand while unbuttoning his shirt fully and moving my head down. I took one of his pink nipples in my mouth and the sound Fuyuhiko made was heavenly. His swearing was getting louder and I could see how much his dick was straining in his pants. I moved on to the other nipple and cupped him over his pants, massaging slowly, before going to unbutton them.  
  
Fuyuhiko’s good eye was looking down at me, completely powerless as I slowly took his dick out. I hesitantly started stroking it while looking up into his eye. His face scrunched up and he had to close his eye, but not before his head shot back with pleasure. He was biting his lip to keep quiet and I wanted that to change. I let go of his exposed dick and wrists, earning a whine from him, and began unzipping my work jumpsuit. He stared diligently as my skin was exposed, his downturned eyebrows now caused by determination rather than anger.  
  
My boxers were embarrassingly stretched out with my erection and as I clumsily pulled myself out, I looked up to see Fuyuhiko stroking himself while looking at my body. He was biting his knuckle on one of his ring clad fingers to keep from making noises and his pants were now below his knees so he could spread open his legs. He was already dripping precum, but his hand seemed to me much more wet than it should have been. And then I saw it.  
The huge black plug that was resting comfortably inside of him.  
  
He smirked at me when he saw that I noticed and immediately started crawling towards me, his pants slipping off as he approached. Pulling the waistband of my boxers down, my dick sprang out, and then it disappeared into the mouth of the blond in front of me. It was hot and wet and he took almost all of it into his throat. Fuyuhiko bobbed his head and I could help but moan and reach for his head. It was definitely different not having long hair to grasp onto, but this was so much hotter than anything else that had ever happened to me. He sucked on the tip and swirled his tongue around it with no remorse. Fuyuhiko grabbed my hand and used it to push his head down, giving me permission to fuck his mouth. I placed my hands on either side of his head, feeling the shaved lines, and with that, his eye met mine as I thrust into his throat. Making sure to be mindful of his face, I noticed that the once furrowed eyebrows were now upturned as his eyes clearly showed the desire he was feeling. His moans rang out and I was able to feel each vibration and lick as I went deeper into his throat. It was almost enough to bring me to the edge. I forced myself to stop and he smirked around the length before placing his hands on my hips and swallowing around it one last time, eliciting a groan from me. With one final, long lick along the underside of it, he pulled away.  
  
He laid onto his back and beckoned me over. Fuyuhiko reached below him and tantalizingly pulled the plug out, showing the length that had just been inside him to me. “You really came prepared,” I stammered out, unable to take my eyes away from the twitching hole in front of me. “Well of course I fucking did, why else would I be here?” he answered in disbelief. I shook my head while moving forward and placing my mouth onto his length. “K-Kazuichi, fuck please.. more,” the blond said, looking down at me as I bobbed my head. It definitely wasn’t as easy as he made it look, but Fuyuhiko seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless. I took my mouth off of him, gaining a barely audible whine, and decided to try something new. I kissed the inside of his pale, slender thighs, making sure keep eye contact for the most part, before I made my way to the quivering hole he had just exposed to me. I licked the rim, my tongue wide, before moving it in and out of him. He was so stretched that I could insert three fingers already and he was eating it up. The sounds he was making as I licked him were beyond compare. Low growls mixed with high pitched whimpers filled the car’s open compartment. My hat had fallen off in the mix and Fuyuhiko was now desperately grasping at my hair, pushing my tongue deeper into him. The tugging on my hair felt as good as ever as he took handfuls of the pink mess. It was heavenly.  
  
With a final lick, I took my fingers and face away from him. Both of our dicks were beyond ready for touch and Fuyuhiko looked wrecked already. His face was blushing almost everywhere and he had his heavy lidded eye above his panting, cursing mouth. The expanse of skin that laid before me was pale and blushing on his shoulders where a splattering of little freckles also laid.  
  
He whined a desperate “please” out before pressing his wet entrance to me. I took ahold of his hips and lined myself up before slowly pressing the tip in. I groaned at the sound of my name on Fuyuhiko’s lips as I slowly pushed my full length in. As soon as I was hilted inside of him I heard a moaned “move, you fuck” and so I did. I thrust deep into the tight blond man beneath me and fucked him into the floor. The sharp slaps of my abdomen on his cute thighs rung out and I couldn’t help but clumsily turn him over into his stomach and thrust deeper. His back was lined with a beautiful dragon tattoo, but what was really important, was the flushed pink ass I could watch myself enter. I spanked his right cheek and a shocked moan came from the action. He turned his head to see me with his eye. “More, please fucking more, just use my body as hole, please Kazuichi,” he moaned out and I fucked into him even harder, getting closer and closer to climax. I lowered my upper body over him and bit his neck, savoring the sweet sounds I could hear coming from Fuyuhiko even clearer now. I sucked and bit his neck as well as I could as I thrust deeply into him.  
  
“I-I’m gonna-,” I cut myself off, too embarrassed to finish the sentence. “Please Kazuichi, fucking cum inside of me,” Fuyuhiko yelled and that’s all it took. I came deep inside his ass and his moans became louder than my blissed groans as he felt the cum spurt into him. I slowly pulled out of him and he rolled over, his dick still untouched. I took him in my mouth and bobbed quickly, attempting to recreate what he had previously done with his tongue and it seemed to work. He was yelling swears in his deep, wrecked voice.  
  
“Fuck I’m-,” he managed to blurt out before cumming deep into my throat. I swallowed around him while keeping the full length in me, hoping to help him ride out his own bliss. I felt my hair being tugged again so I pulled up to look at him, chancing a look down. His dick was soft now, but there was white cum leaking out of him, barely visible against his pale skin, but clearly visible on the red handprints where I had spanked him, and it was beautiful to see. He moved my head up to kiss him and he wrapped his legs around me as we both fell back. I held him comfortably in my arms and pet his short blond hair.  
  
“You forgot to put the condom on you fucker,” he looked up at me and I blushed. “Yeah sorry about that.. I don’t have anything if that makes you feel any better?” I said while awkwardly grinning. “Tch, you’re damn lucky,” he scoffed while tucking his head into my chest, completely disregarding the insults he had said a couple seconds prior.  
  
We laid there for what seemed like a couple of the most relaxing minutes of my life before I decided to speak.  
  
“This is gonna be sort of awkward at the wedding, right?” I laughed. He body shot back, completely separating himself from me. “What the fuck? You’re getting married and you just did this? Why didn’t you tell me any of this beforehand?” He looked at me disgusted. “Wait what? I’m not getting married, Hajime and Nagito are. That’s why you came up to me, right? Because you recognized me from the guestbook they showed everyone,” I quickly stammered out.  
  
“No? What the fuck.. I was supposed to meet someone at this bar from a stupid dating app.. I didn’t know his real name or what his face looked like, but you were watching me so intently, I figured it had to be you,” Fuyuhiko explained. Both of us were quiet for a minute before I let out a little strangled laugh and he joined in soon after. Our laughter filled the compartment and I couldn’t stop myself from looking at his smile. It was so genuine and open compared to the smirk he’d been showing all night, and I felt so soft just looking at him. The laughter died and we tangled ourselves back together.  
  
Eventually I asked to plug my phone in and he reached into the front to turn the car on. After a few minutes, the blaring blue light disturbed our cuddling and I looked to see at least ten missed calls and twenty texts, all from Hajime. They ranged from “hey we’re here!” to “are you dead? please call me!” in the span of about an hour. Had it really been that long? And what’s with the ‘we’re here’ bullshit. I would have noticed his signature pointy hair style as soon as he walked in.  
An incoming call interrupted my train of thought.  
  
I quickly answered and I was met with a tirade of worried words. “Oh thank goodness you answered! Where are you?” Hajime’s voice rang out through the tiny speaker. “I’m at the bar you guys wanted to meet at, where are you?” I scratched the back of my head and hoped he couldn’t hear the huskiness still remaining in my voice. “We’ve been waiting for so long! I was hoping you didn’t get stolen somewhere in the surrounding area!” he said, vocalizing his concerns.  
“That’s impossible, I got to Olive Or Twist like an hour ago! You guys had to have seen me if you were actually there!” I was cut off by laughing coming from a voice that was obviously not Hajime’s. “He actually went there! I knew he would!” a muffled voice rang out over the laugh.  
  
A sigh came from closer to the phone and Hajime’s apologetic voice spoke once more. “Teruteru apparently thought it’d be funny to tell you to go there rather than Titty Typhoon... Please remind me to never let me use other people to give information ever again.. Please come soon, according to google you’re only a couple blocks away,” his small voice came through the phone and I shook my head telling him I’d be there as soon as I could.  
I looked over to the small, still naked man that was laying on his makeshift bed and staring up at me with his one muted green eye. His blushing cheeks still remaining despite the change in attitude, which only made him look even cuter.  
“Uhh.. wanna meet my friends?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I'll try to post another chapter soon!


End file.
